And Then a Nanny is Required
by Silverblazes
Summary: L gets a personal chef to cook for him. She eventually becomes a nanny for Near, Mello, and Matt. See what adventures they go through. I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

And Then A Nanny is Required

**Author's Note: Some ages have been changed, and I will try my best to stay true to the characters' personalities, but they will seem out of character at times. **

Chapter One

"Watari, I have a concern." L was sitting in his usual position, he was currently eating a strawberry shortcake.

"Yes?" Watari asked.

"We are currently working on the Kira case, and I must do everything in my power to catch Kira. I must stay alive to do so. That being said, if on the slim chance that Light Yagami is indeed Kira, he may leak information out."

Watari waited patiently for L to continue speaking as he took a bite of cake.

"Now, if any crucial information was leaked, we could assume it was Light who did so. However, if something minor was leaked out, something that is not necessarily important, it would be harder to point out who did so. You, Watari, are not able to make every sweet thing I eat on a daily basis. You purchase them. If anyone were to mention I eat an enormous amount of sweets, they could either poison the sweets, or use the packaging information to find my location. Again, this is something rather minor, but I can not take any risks. I must minimize my footprint in everyway possible. We need a pastry chef, or someone who is able to make a wide range of sweets. Do you know of anyone?"

"Must this person have any special abilities? Besides the knowledge of cooking, and baking?" Watari took out a laptop, the very same one he used to communicate L with the Task Force.

"This person must have experience as a _private _chef, a person who won't ask so many questions. Someone who is not well known. They must be able to move out here to Japan, needing therefore, to be able to speak Japanese. Perhaps a local pastry chef would be better, as they would blend in well. However, it might prove difficult as many are Kira supporters.

This person must _not _be on Kira's side, and we have to worry about this person being seen by Light, and or if Light is not Kira, the real Kira. It would be better if this person was out of sight at all times, but if for some reason, came in contact with Kira, must remain loyal to us. Therefore this person must be rather desperate for a paycheck, someone perhaps who has a dept to pay. It would also be better if this person has a clean back round, no felonies committed. In good health, and no physiological problems. Must be agile, and ready to move, it would be better if they had no immediate family. Less ties."

After a few minutes Watari cleared his throat, and shared his findings, "I have found 4 possible candidates. Two male, two female. The first one is a local pastry chef, but he is in high demand, and besides that is getting rather famous, he has his own bakery and sweet shop. He might even obtain his own television show. The second one is also a male, he fits every description, except he supports Kira, heavily. The next person is an older woman, who might be a good match, does not support Kira, but does have children, and grandchildren. There are more, but not many speak Japanese, have experience, and have a criminal record, or have too many family members, getting too many people involved."

"You said there were four candidates."

"The last one, is a woman. She is rather young, 24 years old. She has had experience with being a private cook, and did maintain a sweet shop with her grandmother. It was successful, but had to be closed due to her grandmother's stroke. Some of her family has some questionable activities, but she herself has no criminal actions at all, and never has had any problems with the law. In perfect health, and besides her grandmother, doesn't seem to be close to anyone. She, however, lives in America. Is of Japanese descent, but would not blend in very well. Here is a picture of her."

L leaned in to see the screen. There before him, was a young woman, who seemed to be Hispanic. Had dark hair, light brown skin, and brown eyes. She was around 5'5. She was smiling warmly with her arm around an elderly woman, her grandmother most likely. The woman appeared to be Hispanic as well. The picture was in a local newspaper's website. The newspaper covered the story of how they founded the shop, and how it was very successful in their town, and even more so during the tourist season.

"The article states the woman's name is Alicia Rojas. However, it would be the custom for her to have her father's last name, and then her mother's last name. Her father was Japanese, and European. He had a Japanese last name, therefore in the girl's birth certificate it would state her full name. However, the hospital in which she was born in, was burned down. I can't find any records, most likely the hospital hadn't switched to computerized methods yet. She most likely has some sort of ID somewhere. But even when I infiltrate private records, I can't seem to find anything. Which is concerning.

"All throughout her education she was know as Alicia Rojas, not going by her proper name. The question that comes to mind is: If she has no legal papers that state her name, and is called by a different name, then which name would Kira need to use in order to kill her?" L processed this information, after a beat he said, "There are many possible outcomes, but since we only know that Kira needs a face and name, it's hard to say what the rules and exceptions are. You say she speaks Japanese?"

"Yes, fluently, as well as English and Spanish. There is no record of her actually going to Japan, however."

"Set up an interview. I want to speak to this Ms. Rojas."

**Author's Note: Let's See What Happens….**


	2. Chapter 2

And Then A Nanny is Required

Chapter 2

Alicia Rojas was sitting by her grandmother's hospital bedside. Her grandmother was screaming, "I am telling you to go _Chamaca_! You can't stay her forever! I am surrounded by so many _doctores_, it's stupid! And like it or not, I'm going to die someday, okay? But not _today. No es algo de el otro mundo. _You are going to a new place, it is scary. But you speak the-the- what's it called? Lounge? Lan- Language. You speak the language, it won't be very hard."

The doctors and nurses had stopped trying long ago to keep the elderly woman quiet. It was no use, when she had something to say-she said it. Loudly. That was part of the reason she had her own room.

_ "Abuela_. Grandma, please. You're still recovering. You need family near by."

"_Niña. _Go. You must go. I want you to go."

"Please-" Alicia's cell phone rang. It was Mr. W, the man who had contacted her about the job.

"Hello?" Alicia said, switching to Japanese.

"Hello Ms. Rojas. Are you free to speak right now for the interview?" Watari, was of course Mr. W.

"I thought you said the interview was in an hour?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but we're short of time right now. May we speak?"

"I suppose so, one moment please." Alicia took out her laptop and set up Skype, and shortly afterward shut off her phone. She sat down in a hospital chair and put the laptop on a small table.

"Right now?" asked Alicia's grandmother.

"I'm sorry abuela. But you're right, I do need this job." Alicia's grandmother muttered about respect and time. Alicia said nothing as Mr. W was ready to speak.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rojas."

"Good afternoon Mr. W." Alicia then realized that Japan was ahead of them by 13 hours. Alicia inwardly cringed, she was already messing up.

"If I may, how did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"I learned to speak Japanese from my Aunt. I did take proper classes on how to read and write, but the rest I was taught informally."

Watari nodded, when he first contacted Alicia, he had expected a stronger accent. However, her accent was almost nonexistent. That wasn't due to talent. Alicia had spent up to 9 hours perfecting her pronunciation, learning more words. She was forced by her aunt to do so. That's how a large portion of Alicia's childhood went.

"Next question, your family has a record of criminal history?" Alicia deflated inside. She'd lost count of how many job opportunities she'd lost _because _of her family's criminal history.

"My _family_, yes. I take no part in it."

"Your family belongs to a particular sort of, mafia." It wasn't a question.

"Alicia sighed, "Yes, they do. I told the police the maximum amount of information I had to offer. _Everything_. I assume you read the police report?"

Watari nodded, Alicia could have been killed because of the information she'd given. In fact, she still could be killed. It was unlikely though, it had been years since Alicia had told the police.

"Another question. How are you with….children?"

"Children?," Alicia asked, "Well, I take care of many of my younger relatives. I worked as a live in nanny for two months, actually. I worked with a children's cooking class, so I have experience with children, yes. I know CPR, the Heimlich, and know first aid."

"You also took care of children during college?"

"Oh, yes. It was more of a side job." Alicia felt uncomfortable, how did Mr. W even know about her college jobs?

"Alright. I can see your field of work is in the culinary business. You have worked as a private chef, may I ask who your employers were? I know you have given me the names of a few of your employers, and I got their recommendations. But, you have been employed by a few others. May I ask why you left, or were fired?" Alicia was taken aback, then realized that a few of her employers could have told Mr. W of her other jobs.  
"I can tell you that that I left two of my jobs because the work hours were not equivalent to the pay. Some of my other employers fired every staff member and hired new ones every couple, if not every month. And others, I was merely a temporary replacement."

Watari nodded again, she was telling the truth. Watari had hacked a few things, but managed to obtain the names of all of Alicia's employers. Watari doubted Alicia knew what kind of people she had worked for. Most likely they used a pseudonym when they approached her. Politicians, lawyers, detectives, respected doctors and scientists. They hired her because of her because Alicia knew how to keep to keep silent. It was something that came from Alicia's family. Alicia had won many jobs because of her family's criminal past, she knew how to keep silent, she made up no rumors and was not bribable. Ironically, the only time Alicia had not kept quiet was against her family. Other than that, Alicia had told no one of anything she might have overheard.

Anything she _might _have heard, she didn't hear at all.

"Your ability to keep secrets is good. Our employer works as a detective, we will make sure you don't hear or see anything. But if you do, you won't say a word. I have a legal contract that you will sign, a confidentiality one. I assume you know the consequences.

"I do." Alicia said, thinking "_All too well_."

"Any questions?" Watari asked.

"I have two, one are you and your employers Kira supporters? Because then I can't take the job. He, or she, is a detective, so I assume not. But then again he might fear for his life."

"I assure you we don't support Kira."

"Alright. And two, before you said "_our employer_," does that mean that you're at least considering me?"

"I must speak to my employer first. I shall call you in two days time. Enjoy the rest your evening."

"Thank you." Alicia said.

Alicia sat back in her chair. "I don't know how to feel about that interview." she thought. She looked over to her grandmother, she had fallen asleep.

Watari closed the laptop, "So what are your conclusions about Ms. Rojas?" he asked L. L had been listening the whole time, viewing Alicia's facial expressions through another computer.

"I can confirm what we already know, Alicia, despite her age, was able to obtain many jobs with people of a higher profession. Alicia is not naïve or stupid, she knows exactly why people hire her. Alicia hears nothing, sees nothing, repeats nothing. When you frankly told Alicia of her ability to keep secrets, she showed no surprise. Wasn't taken aback, despite your tone. The reviews of her cooking and baking are high, and speaks for itself. She has the skills, and the sense to keep quiet. She's our safest bet. If someone must come into this, then let it be her.

"Or you could stop eating sweets." Watari said.

"Don't be ridiculous." L turned in his chair, "Now, I'll write up the contract, and set the details. We have a new staff member. I wonder if she can make strawberry mousse?"

**Review Please, thank you for your time. **


End file.
